Full Moon Craze
by Himewolf398
Summary: Do you know that some people act different when there is a full moon? Well, Yoshino acts a lot different and Marcus and Thomas are the targets. NOT A YAOI!


Hello everyone this is me here from my universe! My obsession with Digimon Savers had inspired me to go on with some new stories like this one, enjoy!

* * *

''Another digimon beaten and sent to the Digital World.'' Marcus said in the DATS building. It was a full moon outside at night and Yoshino walked in the room with a different look in her eyes.

''What's wrong Yoshi?'' Thomas asked and Yoshino growled at him like a savage pitbull before it attacks.

''Okaaay, I'm officially creeped out.'' Lalamon said staring at Yoshino sit down.

''Do you feel okay Yoshi?'' Marcus asked and she brightened up.

''Fine and how are you?'' Yoshino asked and everyone sweatdropped.

''Again, are you okay?'' Marcus asked and Yoshino got pissed off.

''So what're you trying to say?'' Yoshino asked and Marcus fell back. ''I'll be right back.''

''She's starting to act very crazy lately.'' Gaomon said as she went into the hallway with a evil smile on her face. A severe thunderstorm started and she disappeared when the lights blacked out.

''Oh crap.'' Marcus said.

''Calm down Marcus, we'll find the emergency light switch and then we're done.'' Thomas said and they walked into the hallway.

''Agumon, stay close behind me.'' Marcus said as he turned around but Agumon was nowhere in sight. ''Uh, where's Agumon?''

''I think he went the other way.'' Lalamon said and they heard Agumon's yell throughout the hallway. They ran down the hallway and saw a dark figure holding a chainsaw.

''I've finally found you.'' the figure said as it started up the chainsaw. Everyone screamed and ran inside a nearby room, locking the door.

''We should be safe in here for now.'' Thomas said as Marcus held his hand over his heart and was panting heavily.

''We need to find Yoshi.'' Marcus said.

''We'll find her Marcus.'' Gaomon said.

''There is a damn killer out there!'' Marcus shouted. ''Crap where's Agumon?''

''We lost him that quick?'' Thomas asked as they went outside and quietly walked around. ''Alright Lalamon, when we run into that figure you...hey, where's Lalamon?''

''Damn it, she's gone!'' Marcus shouted as lightning and thunder boomed as loud as possible.

''That's just great. We've got two missing digimon, a haunted building and a figure with a chainsaw.'' Thomas said.

''All that's missing is a spooky organ.'' Marcus said sarcastically and an organ started playing.

''It's not missing anymore.'' Gaomon said as they ran down the hallway.

''Gaomon, you stand guard...Gaomon?'' Thomas asked as they turned around and Gaomon was gone.

''Oh for the love of Kami.'' Marcus said. ''Make it three missing digimon!''

''I'm officially creeped out.'' Thomas said.

''And what the hell took you so long?'' Marcus asked panicking a little. They went into the hallway and saw Yoshino standing at the end. She was smiling hysterically and the both of them were creeped out.

''What the hell Yoshi?'' Marcus asked and she pulled out a grenade launcher.

''This isn't funny Yoshi.'' Thomas said backing away with Marcus and they ran for their lives. They came across a room and went inside. When they turned around they saw Agumon hiding under the table.

''Where the hell were you?''Marcus asked annoyed.

''Hiding here boss.'' Agumon answered.

''Well, I've concluded that Yoshi is now a homicidal maniac!'' Marcus shouted. Two hours later, Yoshino was tapping on the window with a butcher knife and they hid as Yoshino finally burst through the door.

''Fear me you three,for two of you will be mounted on my wall and the third will be a new purse.'' Yoshino said until she left the room.

''I'm starting to get a little scared here.'' Thomas said.

''I knew she was crazy.'' Agumon said.

''Agumon, why don't distract her?'' Thomas suggested and both Agumon's and Marcus's eyes grew wide.

''Are you crazy Thomas? Going up to her right now would be suicide!'' Marcus shouted and Thomas covered his mouth.

''It might just be us that Yoshi is after.'' Thomas whispered.

''Fine. If I die, I will haunt you for the rest of your life.'' Agumon said as he walked out.

''There goes one brave digimon.'' Marcus said.

With Agumon...

''Helloooooo, Yoshi, I'm here to see you.'' Agumon said and Yoshino came around the corner with twin pistols in her hands.

''Where are they?'' Yoshino said darkly and Agumon leaned forward with his claws out.

''I don't know, but you're not going to find out.'' Agumon said and Yoshino pointed one of the pistols at him. (cue western music)

''You wanna run that by me again you bastard.'' Yoshino said and Agumon froze. He then shot a pepper breath at her but she ran on the walls, did the matrix, and landed behind Agumon.

''Have mercy on my poor soul Yoshi!'' Agumon shouted.

With Marcus...

''Damn it, where the hell is Thomas and Agumon?'' Marcus asked annoyed as he walked down the hallway into a deadend. Then Yoshino came around the corner holding Thomas's blue DATS jacket in her left hand.

''Well, look at this. You're all alone now and with me too.'' Yoshino said smirking as she walked closer to him.

''What did you do to Thomas?'' Marcus asked backing up against the wall.

''I only found his jacket Marcus, I don't know where he is and I don't care right now.'' Yoshino answered and she was so close to him.

(a/n:The content you are about to read is a little, tiny bit sexual, but it's gentle enough for everyone...okay probably not)

''What are you doing?'' Marcus asked unsure of what she was doing but he had to admit, she looked very tempting.

''I'll tease you before I get you.'' Yoshino answered.

''What for?'' Marcus asked.

''Shut the hell up.'' Yoshino answered as she took of his jacket. Marcus was completely frozen and couldn't stop her from doing anything. She moved her right hand up and down his left arm. She leaned her head forward and traced her tongue on his neck. Marcus shivered from her touch as she finally kissed him.

'I swear this girl will turn me on if Thomas doesn't hurry his ass over here.' Marcus thought and as if his thoughts have been answered, Thomas came into the hallway. Yoshino smirked and quickly left as Thomas walked up to Marcus.

(a/n:Okay, you can relax now)

''Marcus, come with me if you want to live.'' Thomas said running off and Marcus followed.

''What the hell took you so long damn it!'' Marcus shouted.

''Be glad I came at all.'' Thomas retorted.

''If you hadn't come inthe next hour or so, I would've ended up sleeping with Yoshi.'' Marcus said and Thomas immediately stopped.

''What!'' Thomas shouted shocked.

''She was trying to turn me on damn it.'' Marcus said and they continued running until they skidded to a halt when they saw Yoshino with a...revolver! (like RiseGreymon's)

''Where the hell does she get these weapons from!'' Thomas shouted as they ran down a different hallway and into a room. ''I feel sorry for you Marcus.''

''I almost wish that meant something.'' Marcus said.

''It's almost time for the sun to come up.'' Thomas said looking out the window.

'Dear Lord, if it's your will, please let us survive this night.' Marcus thought and Thomas walked by the window of the door. Then Yoshino's arm burst through the glass and grabbed Thomas by the neck.

''Marcus, do something!'' Thomas shouted.

''I did not know she could do that.'' Marcus said and Thomas got pissed off.

''This is not open for discussion just help me!'' Thomas shouted and Marcus unlocked Yoshino's arm from Thomas's neck. They burst through the back door and ran fast. Then a giant floating torpedo floated around the corner with Yoshino holding the remote. (Marcus's eyes, when he saw it, was a straight line of eye balls form the cartoons like Tom and Jerry) Marcus sped past Thomas and ran around the corner.

'What's his problem?' Thomas thought until he turned around and saw the torpedo. 'Oh crap.'

''Hurry your ass over here Thomas!'' Marcus shouted and Thomas sped off. They ran inside a different room and locked the door.

''Is it just me, or do I hear a ticking sound.'' Marcus said until they turned around and saw a big red bomb.

''This is the worst.'' Thomas said and Marcus stared at him.

''Don't worry, I've seen this in the movies. It's always the red wire.'' Marcus said.

''What movie was that?'' Thomas asked.

''The B.O.M.B club.'' Marcus answered and Thomas sweatdropped.

''That was a cartoon you dumbass!'' Thomas shouted as the bomb went off and there was a flash.

2 minutes later...

''Where are we?'' Marcus asked as he looked around and was back into same room with the lights on.

''We're back where we started.'' Thomas said until they saw Gaomon, Lalamon and Agumon sipping tea.

''You guys are alive?'' Marcus asked confused and Thomas saw that it was dawn.

''Why would we not be alive?'' Lalamon asked confused.

''What about Yoshi?'' Thomas asked.

''She's making tea sir.'' Gaomon answered.

''What about all those weapons?'' Marcus asked.

''They were just water guns.'' Lalamon answered.

''I think we just got punked Thomas.'' Marcus said.

''It actually happened, but did you really think that DATS would have real weapons?'' Lalamon asked as Marcus and Thomas were dumbstruck.

''Who wants camamille tea?'' Yoshino asked bringing in cups.

''Oh, I love camamille.'' Marcus said taking a sip and Thomas stared at him.

''That's pathetic Marcus.'' Thomas said taking a cup and Marcus glared at him.

''I don't tell you how to live your life.'' Marcus said.

* * *

Well that's my story people! Read and Review!


End file.
